zoey 101 and victorious crossover
by DreamerGirl7299
Summary: Logans dad is producing a new TV Show and gets Lola an audition. Logan and Lola have just had a fight what will logan do? Meanwhile at Hollywood Arts sikowitz gets the gang an audition for the TV Show! Couples Logan/Lola. relationships might develop.
1. Chapter 1

Lola stormed into her room and slammed the door. Zoey and chase saw her storm in so they followed her. 'Hey whats wrong' zoey said, as she went of to comfort lola on her bed. Lola sat up with tears in her eyes, 'Me, logan, Quinn and michael-' 'Of coarse logans involved' chase interupted 'Let her finish' chase nodded 'Go on' zoey said giving her a concered look 'Well we went to pratice disc golf after school and split into teams boys against girls, and of coarse we know how good logan is at disc golf, zoey and chase nodded. 'so anyway he kept getting aces so the boys were winning, then logan started to get cocky very competive and mean. He start insulting me about how bad i am at disc golf, at first i though he was joking but he wasn't. Then he brought his ex-girlfriend into it saying she could throw better than me. So thats when i stormed off, like why would he bring his ex-girlfriend up? he's obviously still thinking about her' she sobbed. 'I can't beleive logan' zoey said 'he's such a jerk' 'Im gonna go talk to him right now' chase said, standing up. He then left to find logan.

Chase decided to go to his michael and logans room first because he thought he might be there. Chase walked in to find logan sitting on his bed. 'why, why would you do that. Lola's your girlfriend. You really hurt her' chase said with a bit of anger in his voice.

'I know i'm so stupid' he said

And bringing your ex-girlfriend into it, thats low dude, even for you.'

'I know i saw her across the field and wanted to make her jealous by showing off lola, but then lola took a bad shot amd i don't know what came over me' logan said feeling sorry

'don't tell me, tell lola' chase said looking at the door.

Logan smiled smiled and as he was about to run out the door his phone rang.

'hey dad' 'that's awesome' 'lola?' 'thanks dad that's awesome i can't wait to tell her' 'bye' logan hung up with a big smile on his face, just as michael walked in the room.

'Why's he so happy, he just acted like a jerk to lola?' michael asked giving chase a confused look.

'He just got off the phone with his dad'

'ahhh of coarse' michael said 'so what did daddy get you this time?'

'Nothing for me but for someone special, he called to say he's producing a new TV Show and got lola an audition'

'No way dude that's awesome' michael said

'Well you better go talk to her because she's still mad at you!' chase said

'yea' with that logan was running out the door'

Logan ran to the girls room, the door was open he saw lola on her bed upset and zoey comforting her. He knocked. The girls both turned and zoey gave him the "what do you think you are doing here look"

'Can i talk to you for a sec. Please' logan pleaded looking at lola.

Lola nodded. As zoey got up to leave she whispered to lola 'You sure you want to talk to him?' 'yea thanks zoe' lola whispered back. As soon as zoey left and closed the door behind her lolgan began to talk

'I know your mad and you have every right to be but please please please let me explain' he begged. She took a minute to think nut finally answered 'Fine explain then' 'I'm sorry about bringing the ex-girlfriend thing in' 'Are you still into her? she asked with sadness in her voice 'No not at all your the first girl I've had a proper relationship with and you make me nervous because your so beautiful, smart and funny' he continued and explained the same story he told chase 'And im so so sorry babe.'

Just by hearing him call her babe again made her smile. She forgave him and they kissed but what they didn't know was their friends had their ears against the door, listening to the conversation. 'And i have a surprise for you' logan said. But then he heard a tummy rumbling and he looked at lola. 'Not me' she said. Then they both looked at the door and rolled there eyes. Logan opened the door and quinn, zoey,chase and michael all fell to the floor. They stood up and tryed to act natural. 'Doesnt matter' he looked at them 'everyone might aswell be here for this' he smiled and looked at lola.

'I got a call from my dad earlier' with that sentence chase and michael began to smile because they knew what he was going to say. Zoey and quinn looked up at the guys wondering what they knew. They guys whispered into the girls ears and told them, then they all began to smile because they knew how happy this would make lola.

Logan continued 'He told me he's producing a new TV Show and that he got a certain persons' pointing to himself 'wonderful girlfriend an audition for the TV Show. 'WHAT' lola screamed ' NO WAY your amazing thank you so so so much' she said and kissed him


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to update. I've just had so much homework lately. Thanks to everyone whos reading this, ill try and update as soon as i can. Please review thanks.**

****Its another day at Hollywood Arts or at least thats what the gang think.

'Hey guys' Tori said as she walked over to her friends at her locker

'Hey beautiful' Beck said as his face brightened when he saw his girlfriend. They kissed just as the bell went.

'We gotta get to class' Andre said

'Yea we cant be late' Cat giggled, and they all walked to class Tori and Beck hand in hand.

At the end of class Sikowitz called Beck, Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie and Andre to stay behind.

'Whatsup Sikowitz' Andre said

'Yea why are we here' Jade said annoyed

'Yea well we'll see who's annoyed in a minute when i tell you some news that could possibly change your life' he said eyeing Jade

Everyone's face lite up saying what is it what's the news very excitedly except Jade.

'Yea right. No wonder your an acting teacher cause your being very dramatic

Silowitz shaked his head 'Ok so im sure you know the big TV and movie producer Malcom Reese'

They all nodded 'Yea we were just taking about him at lunch' Robbie said

'Well he's producing a new TV show'

'I love his shows' Beck said

'Yea I'm totally watching it' Cat said happily

'Why are you telling us this, is there a point to this story? Rex said

'This doesnt involve you Rex. What would you say if i told you i got you an audition for the TV show?

'You what' Andre said shocked

'I got you an audition for it' he said excitedly as they went up to hug him

'OMG Sikowitz this is amazing, how'd you get us an audition' tori asked

'That doesnt matter, but dont tell people about it yet, because then they'll all ask me to get them auditions'

'We wont' Beck said

'So jade was he being dramatic' Cat said

'Shhh Cat' Jade said

'Yea Jade was he' Tori said knowing she wanted to change subject

'No he wasn't, thanks' Jade said really fast

'Well you guys better get to your next class, but come back at the end of the day for some information about the show' They all nodded thanked him and left

At the end of the day, they all met up at Tori's locker. They were talking about how great Sikowitz is.

'He's by far my favorite teacher' Andre said

'Yea mine too' Jade agreed

'Wow Jade actually liking a teacher' Beck teased

'Haha funny' Jade smiled

'So after we get the information off Sikowitz, wanna come back to my house so we can talk about whatever he gives us' they all nodded and said sure

'Speaking of that information we better go get it' Robbie said Tori shut her locker and they all walked to Sikowitz classroom

They walked in. 'Sit down' Sikowitz said. 'Ok so what im going to give you is a sheet with the list of characters on it and a bit about them. You have this weekend to decide what role your going to audition for, remember choose carefully this could be the decision that changes your life. Tell me on monday what role your choosing and ill then give you the sides for that character. Are we clear?' He asked with a smile

They all said yea. When they walked outside Tori said 'Hey don't you wonder how Sikowitz got us an audition for a REAL TV show, were just high school students?'

'No. He did something nice for us, he thinks we have potential'

'Yea but like we didnt seem to want to talk about it'

'Relax' Beck said with a re-assuring look on his face

'Yea Tori, you should focus on your audition' Andre said

And with that the gang headed to Tori's house.

**What do you want the TV show to be let me know it has to be a real TV show. Also do you want there to be a story behind how Sikowitz got them an audition? if you do tell me your ideas. If you have any ideas or suggestions just PM or review :) thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry this took so long. First I had writers block while i was on mid-term break, then i got so much homework(still am) cause i have exams really soon. So i was only able to update at the weekend but I stay in my nans house at the weekend cause my grandad died 3 months ago :'(. And his Laptop was broke but now its fixed. I had a half day from school today so i did my best to get an update up fast :)Thank you sooooo much to the people that reviewed you have no idea how happy they make me and they really make me want to update faster so thank you! So anyway here is chapter 3 sorry if its terrible, please review 3**

The guys hung around in the girls dorm for a while after the big news! 'So this has been a great start to the new school year' Zoey said walking over to get a drink 'Anyone want one?'

'Yea sure toss me a blix' Michael anwered.

'Okay so Logan tell us about this TV show, where will it be shooting and stuff' Chase asked. 'I'm not allowed say too much about it but the pilot will be shooting in Toronto and then the rest of the season will be shot in LA' 'Oh cool'

The rest of the night went on pretty normal but then the everyone realized they have school tomorrow so the boys had to leave. On a school night the boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm after 9pm. 'Bye guys, cya in school tomorrow' Zoey and Quinn said, Lola turned around to the girls 'I'll be back in a minute' and then she left the room with the boys.

When they were outside the dorm they start kissing 'Your an amazing boyfriend you know that'

'Yea ive been told' Lola playfully hit his arm giggling

'I'm joking I love you'

'I love you too Logan'

'Well you better get back to your dorm before your DA realises you're not there''

'Yea you too. cya tomorrow' and they kissed goodbye.

Lola walked back in the room and Quinn and Zoey start doing kissy faces at her. 'Oh shut up'. They all sat on the couch 'So what are you going to wear to your audition?' Zoey asked

'I dont know yet maybe my black skirt with that cute top i got the other day'

'Cute, what about shoes' Quinn added

'Em probably my white shoes' 'Wanna watch a movie?'

'Sure' they put a movie on watched it and went to sleep

It was monday morning and they were doing there normal school routine, get up, shower, get dressed and meet the boys before class for breakfast. There first class was with Mr Bender and that was a class they all had together.

'Good morning guys hope you had a good weekend' the gang all smiled at each other. The day went on as normal but in the middle of class Logan's phone rang, it was his dad.

'Logan turn your phone off or ill take it off you' Logan pretended to turn his phone off but really text his dad back saying he'll ring him after class.

The classes went by really slow because it was monday but finally it was lunch. The gang all sat down at the table. 'Finally! I thought maths was never going to end' Logan said

'I know, he keep going on about algebra, I was so bored' Michael agreed

'I thought it was fun and plus I got all my answers right' Quinn added

'AND the teacher loves you' Lola said 'He keep giving chase a weird look when ever he elbowed Michael and the funny thing was he didn't realise Chase was elbowing Michael to keep him awake'

'Yea i thought he was going to murder me with his eyes' everyone laughed

'Did he even realise everyone in the back row were messaging each other?' Zoey added

'Aren't they smart people turning there sound off' chase said teasing Zoey

'Very smart'

'So Logan who was that ringing you in Mr Benders class earlier?' Lola wondered

'Oh yea thanks for reminding me, it was my dad I have to go ring him back cya in class'

'Bye' 'Cya'

'Chase, Quinn we better get to class We've got english' Zoey said

'Yea we gotta go too Lola' Michael said cause they were in the same class and Logan but he's not there

'Yea ok just wait a sec guys when is are next class altogether?'

'You've got geography now so after geography' Zoey replied

'ok cya then'

It was the end of the day and no one had seen Logan all day. He was at Dean Rivers Office

'So Dean Rivers am I allowed'

'Sure Logan but only a week ok!'

'ok thanks and can this stay between us I want to be the one to tell'

'Of coarse, when would it be?'

'Im not sure he'll ring me tomorrow and tell me more'

'Ok just let me know'

'sure thanks'

And then Logan left the Dean's office and went back to his dorm and to his surprise the girls were there too.

'Here he is' Chase said as Logan walked in 'Why weren't you in any classes after lunch?'

'I was at Dean Rivers office'

'Why? are you in trouble?' Lola asked

'No, he just wanted to talk to me about my dads donation to PCA' Even though that's not the complete truth he wasn't lying cause he wasn't in trouble.

'That's cool'

'Yea so who's hungry?'

'Me' 'Defiantly me'

'Ok lets go to Sushi Rox on me'

'Thanks Logan' 'Thanks' Thanks dude' They were replying

They start walking out of the room and Logan went to get his wallet, Lola stead behind. 'Thank you Baby'

'Anything for you, see how you bring out the soft side of me' He laughed

'Yea I like it' She smiled and kissed him and they started walking hand in hand to meet the others at Sushi Rox.

'Now get whatever you want, the dearest thing I don't care because I want to spoil you'

'Your sweet but I don't want you spoiling me' She replied 'Hey guys' She said as she saw the others outside

'I'm still going to spoil you' Logan whispered 'Ok lets go inside I'm hungry' He said to everyone.

**And also to the people asking will Rebecca and Trina be twins and Tori and Lola be twins. In this Rebecca never existed so no they wont be twins and for Tori and Lola to be twins I'm not sure yet. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know this is a terrible chapter but i wanted to get something up.**

Tori POV

We had just got back from school. Beck gave me a ride home so it was just us. 'Hey wheres the others I thought they were behind us?'

'Jade wanted to stop for coffee and Cat wanted a juice box , they should be here soon' I nodded

'Hola amagios' andre said as he walked in with Robbie behind.

'Hey' 'Hi guys'

We all went over to the couch and sat down to watch T.V to wait for Jade and Cat. It wasn't long until they showed up. We could hear Cat before she was even in the door asking Jade why giraffes couldn't be a house pet. I could see everyone roll there eyes.

'Hiiiiiiiiiii' She came in and hugged everyone and of course sat beside Robbie! Why wont she just admit her feeling for him? We continued watching T.V until the show was over. 'I think we should start looking over the audition Sikowitz got us' Robbie said. We all nodded. We spent hours going over and over what we had to know for the audition and helping each other. Once we were all satisfied with our performances we took a break. 'Hey you guys wanna order pizza'

'yea sure' 'yayyyyy' 'yea im hungry' 'No my dads making me have dinner wih him tonight' Jade said then she just walked out the door

So I guess were getting pizza 'Beck do you know the number?' 'yea let me order you sit down' he kissed me and went to order It while I went over to sit down beside a sad cat.

'Cat why are you sad?'

'Because Andre and Robbie wont let me pick the movie' I gave the guys a look , 'What movie do you want to watch cat?'

'Cinderella' 'NO' the andre and Robbie said together

'Pleaseeeee' Cat whined.

I just realized a film that the three of them like 'What about the Lion King' Cat nodded 'Andre, Robbie you like that movie'

'Yea okay we'll watch The Lion King' Andre said

'Yayyyyyy' She hugged them both.

The pizza had just arrived! We were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie but still at the back of my mind was the audition and I knew it was on the others minds too because they weren't fully focused on the movie either, well except it was one of her favourites.

**SOOO sorry i haven't updated! exams are over now so i can focus on this story! i will try and update tomorrow because i have a half day. again sorry its a bad chapter just wanted to get something up! If you have any suggestions just let me know and yes i probably will make Tori and Lola! please review :)**


End file.
